The Story Of A Real Twilight Truth Or Dare!
by Hollytallon
Summary: What would happen if Bella, Alice, and Rosealie sat down and played truth or dare? This is different from most because THIS SI A TRUE STORY! I JUST CHANGE DSOME NAMES AND ADDED A FEW LINES TO MAKE IT A BIT MORE INTERESTING.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Itunes and Hollytallon here to bring you this amazing truth dare story! What would happen if Bella, Alice, and Rosalie sat down and played a CIVILIZED game of Truth or Dare? CIVILIZED, **_**Alice!**_** *Alice looks over* "What did I do?" Anyway, here is what happened, a TRUE STORY.**

**This story has been modivied from it's origanal versian in the following way(s):**

***It has been changed to fit the setting and characters to make sense to you, the reader.**

***It has been formatted to fit your screen (not really, I just felt like putting this)**

**Disclamer: Itunes and Hollytallon do not own Twilight or anything that has to do with it. We just have friends who are overly obsessed.**

Bella came running in and over to Alice and Rosalie, who were sitting on the couch talking about how a game that they had played before was boreing. "Guys, do you want to play Truth or Dare?"

Rosalie and Alice exchanged a glance. "Okay," Alice said slowly.

"Okay, I'll start," Bella grinned evily. "Rosealie, if you could have any boyfriend in the school, who would it be- besides Emmett."

"Um..." Rose said, she wasn't really thinking about it, but Bella didn't know that.

"Okay, so you choose none," Alice said.

"Sure, let's go with that," Rosealie grinned.

"Okay, now you have to ask someone!" Bella said.

"Okay, I choose Alice!" Rosealie said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she replied quickly.

"Have you ever liked a guy before- besides Jasper?" Rose asked.

"Yes," she said.

Jasper came running in. "What!?" He demanded. "You _what?_"

Alice shrugged. "It was before I met you. He helped me... before."

"What is his name?" he demanded.

"Oh, just go hunting, honey," Alice said in her sweet, unignorable voice.

"Oh, fine," Jasper growled. "But you can't put this off forever." He ran out the door.

"There goes the storm," Bella said.

Rose snorted. "It will come back. Trust me, I have been in the middle of storms like that."

"Okay, it's my turn. Bella, Truth or Dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth," Bella said.

"Do you think Jacob would be a good kisser?" Alice asked.

"Yes," we all laughed. "Okay, Alice, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Alice said. She was going to risk it all.

"Wait here," Bella walked over to grab glass and filled it up with blueberry juice. She came back. Rose groaned. She knew that stuff was gross. "You have to drink all of this."

Alice took the cup. She chugged it all. When she was done, she put the cup down. "I have to go to the bathroom!" she ran off. Bella followed her.

"She wouldn't have been able to talk if it was still in her mouth," Rose pointed out.

"Yeah, but she could throw it back up," Bella said.

"Yeah, because that would be so easy for a vampire," Rose muttered.

Alice came back out a minet later. "Sorry, I needed a bit to get a hold of myself."

"Okay, let's get back to it," Bella said.

Alice looked around. "I choose... Rose."

"Dare," Rose said.

"Pretend to be a stero type cheereleader," Alice said with a grin. She knew that Rose couldn't act.

Rose started talking in a higher pitch. "Me, me, me, me, boys, hair, make up, texting, me, me, me, me!" She was bein melodramatic.

"I give you a 5 for effort!" Alice said with a giggle. The room broke out in laughter.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Rose asked.

"Dare," Bella accepted the unspoken challenge.

"Be a football team!" Rose said.

Bella laughed. "Girls, binkinies, cars, brake-ups, my girl friend is nagging me, oh, how will I survive?" Bella did better then Rose had done.

"6, 7, or 8," Rose said.

"Thank you," Bella giggled.

"Truth or dare, Rose?" Bella asked.

"Truth," she said simply.

"If you were asked out on a romantic date by Edward, would you say yes?" Bella asked, hoping the answer would be no.

"HECK NO!" Rose shouted.

Bella blew a sigh of relif. Alice laughed and Rose couldn't help but to join in.

Rose looked at Alice. "Alice?"

"You people crazy so I'm gonna chose truth." Rose smiled.

"Who was your first crush?" Rose asked.

"Tyler," Alice said in a small voice. Rose laughed. She knew Tyler.

"Bella, truth or dare?" Alice asked.

"Truth," Bella smiled.

"If you had to make out with Vlad for $1,000,000,000, would you do it?" Alice asked.

Bella answered atomaticly- not even giving it a thought. "No!"

Rose sniggered as Bella asked Alice truth or dare.

"Truth," Alice said.

Bella thought about it for a minet. "If you had to marry Dalton, what would you do for the honeymoon?"

"I will go to Tokeo and make him get kicked out like Miley Cyris," we all laughed.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Truth."

"If the fate of the world depended on it, ould you marry Robert Pattenson for 10 years?" Alice asked.

"Yes," Bella laughed. "Rose?"

Rose smiled bravley. "Dare."

**I am going to leave it hanging there because my stomach still hurts. Ugh. NEVER TRY THIS DARE AT HOME! TRUST ME!**

**PLEASE, R&R (Read and Review)! I din't type just to type! (well, maybe I did...)**

**We will give you more later, because it is 5:44 A.M. and we had no sleep at all. Write more for you guys later.**

**~ Itunes and Hollytallon**


	2. Chapter 2: The End of the Game

**Back! Itunes and Hollytallon here because we want you to be entertained! You know we are joking!**

**Anyway, back to the story. We left off with Rose picking dare aginst Bella (Hollytallon's belly hurts agan...)**

**Disclamer: Hollytallon and Itunes do not own Twilight or any of it's charecters. Hollytallon wishes she had Jacob Black though. That would be nice. We do, however haven a sham wow! Thanks to Itunes (it's her birthday. Everyone Review her happy birthday!) :)**

"Hold on," Bella walked out of the room.

"Oh my gosh, what's she doing!?" Rose asked Alice.

"I... don't know," Alice and Rose wached Bella get a cookie and put random stuff on it.

She came back and gave it to Rose."Eat this," Bella comanded, grinning eveily.

Rose took it. "You killed the cookie!!!" she acused.

Bella laughed. "Just eat it."

Rose ate the cookie in two bites. Her face almost turned green and her stomach lurched. She gagged and struggled to keep the cookie down. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO THIS THING!" Rose shouted.

Bella bursted out laughing. She shrugged. "What ever I could get my hands on."

"Your turn," Alice looked at Rose, who was still gagging.

"Bella?" she managed to ask in a normal voice. Okay, if you count her voice as normal, then it was her voice.

"Truth," Bella said hesitently.

Rosalie thought of all of the evil things she could do to get Bella back. Her stomach still hurt. She couldn't think of a thing. "Tell me this." She got up and walked over to the couch and grabbed a pillow. Rose walked back and put it in her lap.

"What are you doing?" Bella asked. Alice laughed.

"You can't tell her. It will ruin the whole thing!" Rose demanded.

Alice nodded while Bella looked confused. Rose grinned at this.

"Rose! I picked dare," Bella reminded Rose.

"I know," she picked up the pillow (wich was quite hard and stiff-even for a couch pillow) and hit Bella on the head with it. "Does that hurt?"

Bella's hand went to her forhead. "Ow!"

Rosalie laughed. "I'll take that as a yes!" Alice's bell-like laugh chimed in with Rose's beautiful laugh.

Bella glared at Rose when both of them had finally shut up. "I dare you to talk non-stop about the good things about Dalton for 4 minets."

Rose gave a big sigh and hoped she wouldn't through up. "Dalton is... he has cute eyes..." Rose struggled. "He has white teeth... and... um... really tall.... smart... kind........... weird, if you like weird guys.............................." It continued like this for 5 minets and 54 seconds.

********** 5 MINETS AND 54 SECONDS LATER **********

"Am I done yet?" Rose asked.

"You've been done," Bella laughed.

"WHAT!?" Rose demanded.

Bella laughed harder. "I just wanted to see how long you could go for."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Alice, truth or dare?"

Alice smiled. "Truth."

"Do you think that Emmett is cute?" Rose asked.

Alice thought. "Define cute..."

"As in you would go out with him," Rose said it like Alice should have know that. Well, she should have.

Alice thought about it. _If I say yes, she'll kill me. But, if I say no, she'll feel offended._ She thought some more. "Yes. If you kill me, Bella will tell Carlisle!" She blurted out.

Rose gave her a weird look. "I'm not going to kill you for speaking the truth."

Alice shrugged. "Bella?"

"Truth."

"Do you think Mike Newton is cute? Even just a little bit?" Alice asked.

"No. Th blond hair, the blue eyes-" Bella began.

"Yeah. Mike." Alice confirmed who Bella was talking about.

"It's a heck no!" Bella giggled along with Rose and Alice. "Rose?" Bella asked between giggles.

"Truth." _I'm not going to be the idiot who picks dare!_

"Did ou enjoy the swimming?" Alice asked. Bella had taken the girls swimming before the boreing cat role playing game.

"Yeah!" Rose had had fun. The girls had mostly stayed in the deep end talking. At least no one had drowned. Not even Bella.

"Rose!" Alice snapped Rose out of her thoughts.

"Bella?" Rose asked.

"Dare." There goes the truth streak.

"I dare you to do 50 push ups." Rose said, remembering that Bella is a human.

"Okay..." Bella said. She walked in front of the table and got on her hacds and knees. She bent down. "One."

"THAT'S NOT A REAL PUSH UP!" Rose shouted.

Bella tried again, without much more success. Again, Rose said, "That's not a real push up!" Ths time, she gave an example. A perfect example.

Bella tried again. Rose still wasn't satisfied. "Well, that's as good as it gets," Bella said with a smile.

Rosalie laughed. "Oh, just forget it!" The room burst out in laughter. Again.

Bella sat down again on the couch with Rose in the arm chair. "Alice? Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Alice said.

Bella smiled about whatever she was thinking about. "If Doltan pushed you up aginst the wall and kissed you what would you do?"

Alice thought. "Punch him, slap him and run away." Rose couldn't imagin Alice doing that to a guy. To _anyone_.

Bella just shrugged. "Rose?"

"Truth," Rose said.

"What if you never met Emmett and Edward asked you out, would you go on a date with him?" Bella asked.

Rose shrugged and whispered, trying to keep Emmett from hearing, "It depends if I am bored."

Emmett came running down. "WHAT!?"

Rose walked over and hugged him. "You know I love you."

"Yo know that doesn't change a thing, right?" Emmett asked.

Rose gave him her pouty face. Emmett laughed and Rose sighed. "Can we finish our game first? Jasper's out hunting."

Emmett nodded. "I was getting thirsty anyway."

Rose hugged him again before he left. Then, she sat down and sighed.

Alice smiled,"Well, that was disterbing."

Rose glared at her. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Suprise, suprise.

"What would you do if Taylor Lautner started kissing you?" Rose asked just out of curiosity.

Alice smiled thoughtfuly. "I would probably kiss him back with passon. Mmmm..."

Alice didn't take her eyes off of Rose. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Rose replied simply.

Alice grabbed Rose's hand. "C'mon. I dare you to kiss Seth."

Rose growled but ran out of the room and found Seth at the movie theatre. She pulled him away from Leah. Who went to the theatre with their sister? Rose shrugged. She looked at Seth.

"What do you want, Rose?" he demanded.

She sighed and glared at Alice for a millisecond. Then, she looked back at Seth and whispered, "Never bring up what is about to happen again or I just might have to kill you. Not to me or anyone. And don't ask. Trust me, you don't want to know."

Seth looked confused. Rose leaned in and kissed him. She walked over to Alcie, leaving behind aneven more confused Seth. "Happy?" she asked, her voice showed no sign that she was going to forgive Alice any time soon.

"Yes I am," Alice giggled.

"Never tell Emmett. Or let anyone tell Emmett. I have enought to deal with already." she growled.

"I won't." They raced back home.

"Did she do it?" Bella asked. She couldn't go because of how slow she was.

"Duh I did!" Rose said.

Bella was suddenly interested with the ground. "Bella?" Rose asked. Bella's head snapped up.

"Yeah?"

"Dare or truth?" Rose asked.

"It's truth or dare," Bella correccted.

"I know what I said!"

"Truth."

Rose thought for a second or two. "If Alice dared you to kiss Taylor Lautner, would you?"

"Yes." Bella showed no shame in it. Rose and Alice wondered if Edward would notice...

"Alice. We all know you ar egoing to choose truth, so we are going to go straight to the question. Would you let me cut Rosalie's hair?" Bella asked.

"WHAT!?" Rose demanded."NO!"

Alice laughed. "Probably not."

"_Probably_?" Rose asked.

"Rose?"

"Truth."

"If you got free tickets to a Jonas Brothers concert, would you go?" Alice asked.

Rosalie's answer was automatic. "No." She turned to Bella. "T or D?"

"Dare."

"Finally!!!" Rose muttered. "brb." She took off and broght back a picture of Robert Pattenson. "Kiss _that_." she said. "Notice that I said _that_ and not him."

Bella took it and kissed it. The other two could tell that she was imbarresed about it. "Alice?"

"Dare," Alice said. Somthing new.

Bella laughed. "I dare you to kiss the pillow." Alice picked up the pillow and kissed it. Bella smiled. Alice didn't even realize what was happening. She was thinking about Emmett. And the problem she had to face after the game.

"Rose!" Alice had to bring Rose back to the present again.

"Sorry. Truth."

"Do you think Jasper is cute?" Alice asked.

"No," Rosalie said, simply. "Nice, but not cute."

"Well," said Alice. "I'm offended."

"Then I'm doing my job as a sister right." she giggled.

"Alice?" Rose asked, bored with the game now.

"I pick truth." Alice said.

"Do you speak forineeze?" Rose asked.

"I think- what?" Alice asked. "What is 'forineeze'?"

Rose laughed. "Then I guess you don't speak it."

Alice shrugged. "I guess not." Rose laughed again. Alice _did _speak forineeze. She took Spanish.

"Bella?" Alice asked.

"Truth," Bella said.

"Do you belive in star struck?" Alice asked.

"Yes." Bella replied simply. Rose looked at Bella like she was crazy.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Bella asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you not to hit or kick me or Alice for the rest of the week," Bells dared.

Rose shrugged. "I can do that easy. Alice?"

"Truth."

"Do you wach "Sesemie Street"?" Rose asked.

"I do when I'm bored." Alice replied.

Alice looked at Bella with a questioning gleam in her eye. Bella got the hint. "Truth."

"Have you ever had a dream of kissing a guy besides Edward?" Alice asked.

Bella gave one nod. "Yes."

Edward came russing down. "That's it! I can't take it any more! I'm out of here!" He raced out the door. Bella guessed that was his way of saying 'WHAT!?' Like the other two.

"Rose?" Bella asked.

Rose shrugged. "Dare..."

"I dare you to run around for 4 minets." Bella smiled. "In the woods."

Great. Emmett's in the woods. Rose should be able to steer clear of him...

She took out the door at top speed and ran to the forest, running through the trees easy. Bella did remember that Rose was a vampire, right?

Alice and Bella wached from the door. After a few sseconds, they both grew bord and went to reading stories on . Thank goodness for the enternet!

********** 4 MINETS LATER**********

Rose ran in and sat down in her spot, not even panting. SHe could hav edone that for hours, so long as she never ran into Emmett.

"Your turn, Rose." Bella reminded her.

"Alice?"

"Truth," Alice answered almost automaticly.

"Would you kiss Dalton if Bella dared you to?" Rose asked. Yup, she was bored to tears.

"No way," Alice replied.

Alice was getting bored, too. And Bella was getting tiered. "Bella?"

"Truth."

"Would you try out for a movie?" Alice asked.

"Duh," Bella said. "Now will I make it? That is a whole other story."

Rose giggled. Bella looked at her. "Truth or dare?"

"I don't trust you so I gonna go with truth," Rose said.

"If you and Dalton were the last people on earth, would you matty him?" Bella asked.

Rose shook her head. "Nope."

"Well Alice. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, duh."

"Would you go on a date with Carlisle?" Rose asked.

"Hold on I have to think." Alice paused, her eyes raised in thought. "Yes, I would."

THey heard somone shift uncomfortably upstairs. Two somones. Rose burst out laughing, and Alice chimed in. "What's so funny?" Bella asked. That just made them laugh harder.

Bella shrugged and lay down. Soon after she was asleep. "I guess that means that the game is over." Alice said.

Rose nodded. "Now to deal with the boys."

"Yes, the boys..."

**Hope you liked it! Please review. We love to get reviews! Every one og them is importaint to us.**

**See you in the next chapter! TTFN!**

**~Hollytallon & Itunes**


	3. Chapter 3: Rose and Emmett

**Hollytallon and Itunes Presentations Presents:**

**Chapter 3:**

**Emmett and Rose**

**From now on, nothing is real. Get it, got it, good. I tunes fell asleep. She is Bella. Helps explain the ending to the last chapter.**

**Sorry this is so short. My bad.**

**Disclamer: Hollytallon and Itunes do not own anything.**

**Rose POV:**

I looked at Alice. "You want me to talk to Emmett?" Alice asked.

I shook my head. "You get Jasper. I got Emmett."

Alice looked at Bella asleep on the couch. "Should we wake her to talk to Edward?"

I shook my head. "Let her sleep." With that, I raced out into the forest. I heard Emmett's feet on the ground before I saw him. He was behind me, chasing me. I skidded to a stop and Emmett raced past me. He stopped and turned around to face me, his face expressionless.

"Emmett I-" I bagan.

"I don't want to hear it. I get it, you like Edward," He looked at me."Maybe I'm not right for you. Maybe-"

"Stop, just stop!" I looked at him and tilted my head. "How much did you hear of the question. Tell me the whole thing."

"The question was if Edward asked you out, would you say yes," Emmett answered. He saw me giggling. "What?"

"I can't wait to tell Edward you are jellous of him!" I said between laughs. "And you missed the begining of the question. "What if you never met Emmett". AND Edward would never ask me out. That's a promise. AND I said if I was bored. I usualy have some thing to do."

"So, you don't like Edward more then me?" Emmett asked, confused.

I laughed. "Looks like it was all a misunderstanding," I said.

"When have I been known to misunderstand you?" Emmett asked.

I shrugged. "Now."

"You know I can't end this with out a fight."

I smiled. "I fight is exactly what I need right now!"

He lunged at me, knocking me wver and pinning me down. I kissed him. My plan worked he was suddenly distracted and I could through him off of me. "That's cheeting!"

"That's life!" I shouted back. He growled. I laughed and lunged at him. He was teady and doged. He spun around and knocked me into a tree.

"But, I'm not alive," he reminded me. The tree fell over. Great.

"But that tree was," I said taking a step back. He laughed.

"I love you." He put his arm around me and we began running back to the house when Edward stoppeed us.

"What?" I growled.

"Where's Bella?" Edward asked.

"At the house. She crashed on our couch," I replied simply.

He shook his head. "I looked she wasn't there."

"Follow her sent, genus!" I ordered.

He looked at me. "Right." He spun around and began back to the house.

"You want to go on a mad hunt for Bella?" Emmett asked me.

"Not really," I replied with a sigh.

He laughed. "Tough luck."

"Tell me about it," I said as I ran to the house, escapeing his grip.

When I got there, Carlisle was talking to Edward. I ran right over. "Where is she?"

Edward didn't seem to be in the present time. "The Volturi has her." he said.

**So, I need you to review on what you want to happen next. I think I will go over to what happened to Alice in Alice's POV, and then there is the mad hunt for Bella. I don't know who's POV to put that in. Not Bella's though. Oh, I still have to include Esme...**


End file.
